Journey To Konaha
by phoenix545
Summary: A small village in The Land of Fire is experiencing a space problem. How they solve the issue is by kicking people out and making them Konahas problem. One person happens to be Iruka Umino, who just happens to be pregnant with a random strangers baby. He travels with his "son" Naruto where they both come across an ANBU who is wiling to guide them to Konaha. -mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, young Naruto, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, motherly Iruka.**

Chapter 1

Lets just say, a sort of "Baby Boom" accrued in a small village in The Land of Fire. The poor small village was going to become over populated soon. The reason why the "Baby Boom" had happen remains a mystery, but, many think it's because of teenagers who decided they were going to take their life into their own hands.

Though, that was not the case for Iruka Umino. He was the village slut, having sex with almost anyone for money. People although, did not know the full story. Yes, he was a prostitute, but, he needed to get money for his "son" Naruto to keep him well and fed. Getting a job in a tiny village was not an easy task. That was another thing, Iruka was raising the so called "Demon Fox". What the village decided to do about the problem was kick people out. Now, now, before you cast your judgment, they didn't just kick them out and leave them on their own, no, they gave them a map to Konaha. The brunette was one of the first to go.

"There is tones of room in Konaha for you to raise your families!" the mayor of the village said.

 ** _Dear Iruka Umino_**

 ** _You were chosen to leave the village and go to Konaha. There is a map attached to this letter. You must be gone in a week._**

 ** _From_**

 ** _Your mayor_**

That's what the letter reads. His friends Kotetsu and Izumo, had already left, even though they weren't asked too, saying they'd meet him half way and they'll travel together. They would have just stayed together from the start, but the two wanted to make sure the area was safe enough for him and if it wasn't, they would try to find him.

Iruka huffed at the statement. He tried to convince that he was much capable of traveling by himself and didn't need anyone to help him. Though, his friends ignored. Kotetsu and Izumo were kind of in the same boat. They also had a child, but the only difference was, Izumo already had theirs, and well, he actually knew the father. Iruka on the other, had sex with some random shinobi, then, got pregnant.

Kotetsu circled the spot on the map where they'd meet and the way he should go. The brunette stared at the map, sighing. He turned around at to look at the village then at his stomach, stroking it lightly. He knows that he needs to get to Konaha before he needs to give birth. The last thing the teen wants is to cause anymore trouble for his friends and Naruto. They couldn't waste any time. The blonde child ran down the hill as they exited the village, surprisingly happy. Naruto turned around and waved for him to come down with a big grin.

"Come on Iruka-sensei!" the older boy smiled, following. When Naruto realized the other was coming he ran ahead again. Once the boy was turned around, he frowned, knowing very well this was going to be along journey, and wasn't really sure how it will turn out or what will happen. That made him extremely nervous.

* * *

 **i got this idea while reading this strange yet satisfying fanfic but i can't remember the name...ill defiantly put in down here in the next chapter if i remember:)  
**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, young Naruto, teenage Iruka, teenage Kakashi, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, motherly Iruka.**

Chapter 2

The fifteen year old walked down the pathway following behind the young energetic boy. It was late November, would be going to December soon, so of course it was almost freezing outside, especially during the nights. Yesterday was their first day on their own, pretty much struggling to survive. The only thing they brought with them was the cloths on their backs. Iruka would have bought food, but sadly couldn't afford it.

"Naruto, please don't go too far ahead of me." he called ahead worriedly, who knows what was lurking in these woods. The boy turned around and stood in front of his sensei, making the brunette stop.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei! I'll protect you from anything that comes near us!" the blonde said bravely. Even though that was very sweet and cute, the older rolled his eyes as they sharpened.

"That's very sweet, but if anything I should be the one protecting you." he said with one hand on his hip and the other pointing at the child in front of him. Before Naruto could answer, the trees above them began to rustle, silencing them both. The two looked up at the leaves as they began to slowly fall down.

 _'Maybe it was just an animal.'_ Iruka thought, trying to stay positive, but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them. The trees moved again. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Iruka took Naruto's arm, pulling him very close protectively. He waited patiently for the thing to show itself, trying to ignore the beating of his heart.

"Hello?" he said, finding the courage, when nobody answered, he sighed in relief, looking down at the boy who was pressed his side with a smile "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Naruto nodded in response. Iruka turned around so they continued their walk, only to be slightly frightened. In front of them, stood a male, not much older than he is, spiky silver hair, and wore a mask that resembled a dog. The masked male didn't say anything, just stood there.

The male was completely entranced by the other who stood in front of him. He had tan skin, silky dark brown hair, and lovely brown eyes that seemed sparkle with life. He was beautiful really, but the tanner didn't seem to notice his staring, at him at least. The brunette gritted his teeth, was this male really staring at Naruto? What a creep! Before he could say anything, the masked male cleared his throat.

"Yo." he said lazily, holding out two fingers. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "My name is Kakashi, I am an ANBU from the village Konaha." instead of the brunette answering Naruto did.

"Konaha? Really?! That's where we're going!" Naruto said smiling widely. The brunette glared, making him laugh nervously.

"Oh, is that so." Kakashi said "Well, I would happily escort you." he realized something about the other teen. His middle was slightly rounder, symbolizing, he was pregnant and looked like he was going to give birth very soon. Iruka took Naruto's hand.

"No, that won't be necessary." he smiled, trying to be nice, pulling the boy past the ANBU to continue their journey.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of dangers that are in these woods during this season."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"But what if something or someone attacks you?" Iruka turned around and gave a slight glare.

"I'm very cable of protecting us both thank you!"

"Three." Kakashi corrected, making the brunette raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, trying to hold back a hiss, but you could hear it slightly in his tone. The ANBU walked closer towards them, Iruka put Naruto behind him protectively. Soon, the two were almost inches from each other.

"Y'know," the silver haired boy placed a hand on his stomach "Three." the brunette slapped his hand away with a sting.

"Thank you so much for your offer, but we are already on a time limit and we can't afford to waste any more time." Iruka said then started walk away. Kakashi wanted to stop them because he hand an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **i didn't know how to end it XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, past mpreg, teenage pregnancy, young Naruto, teenage Iruka, teenage Kakashi, KotetsuxIzumo, RaidouxGenma, motherly Iruka.**

Chapter 3

Iruka was infuriated! They have already ran into someone completely insane! He huffed out angrily, holding the child's wrist tightly, but not too tightly to hurt the boy. Naruto looked up at his sensei curiously.

"Why didn't you take that guys help Iruka-sensei?"

"Because he was a nut job that's why."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." the blonde thought about it a moment.

"But I'm big now! You can tell me!" Iruka chuckled.

"Yes, of course you are."

"I am!" the brunette smiled bending down slightly and kissed the top of the boys head.

"Yes, I know you are, now, go run around, but not too far." he said strictly, but Naruto didn't probably hear him because once the boy heard "run around" he took off ahead. Iruka sighed, following behind the boy yet again.

* * *

It wasn't long until they came across their first obstetrical. There was a cliff and no other way around it. If they wanted to make it to Konaha, they'll have to go down. Naruto was making his way down no problem, Iruka watched from the top, biting his lip. He looked down at his stomach then put on a brave face.

"You can do this." he whispered to himself, making his way down slowly, putting his back against the wall. "You maybe pregnant, but you can still do this." deep down inside, he was screaming "You're gonna die!" though, ignored that voice for a good reason. He thought that he'd make it down alright just as Naruto, but his theory was thrown out the window when the rock he just stepped on crumpled that instant.

"Iruka-sensei!" the blonde boy shouted in terror watching as his sensei fell down the cliff. Iruka screwed his eyes shut, awaiting his fate, when he felt like he landed, but it didn't hurt, no pain or anything. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ANBU Kakashi they met earlier who was apparently holding him.

"For somebody pregnant, you're pretty light y'know that?" the brunette blushed and got out of the others arms. He fell onto his knees, legs still shaky from the incident.

"Iruka-sensei!" the blonde buried his face into Iruka's chest. The brunette hugged him back in return. Naruto pulled away and looked up to Kakashi, then hugged him by the legs. "Thank you for saving my sensei!" Iruka's eyes went wide slightly "Please you have to come with us! I don't want anything else to happen to him!" the child cried, almost in tears.

"Naruto please, I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"B-but-!"

"I think the kid has a point, if I hadn't come in time, you would probably be dead."

"Yes but that was a one time thing!"

"Come on sensei! Pleeeaaassee!" Naruto begged.

"No! I don't need protecting or help protecting you." then, the boy gave him the famous puppy-dog face that could break even a sanin. The brunette stood up and let out a sigh. "Fine, he can come along." Naruto shouted in victory. Kakashi smiled under his mask, he'd enjoy the journey, spending time with the brunette. Iruka on the other hand didn't want the ANBU anywhere near him.

* * *

 **this wasn't the best chapter but i hope they will get better:)**

 **okay so i forgot to put the story that i said i would put down here so here it is:**

 **Love of a slave by mo person**

 **for those who love mpreg i would deferentially check it out:3**

 **so yeah...**

 **i don't really like the image of ukes being all like "oh save me" that kind of crap so i try to make them a little bit more independent but im not sure if i'm doing a good job of that XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
